It Takes Time
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: <html><head></head>Traduction de la fic de elirwen. Extrait : Il y pensait depuis des semaines, voulant se donner complètement à Arthur. Mais tout de suite, il se sentait très nerveux, l'anticipation grimpait en lui depuis l'instant dans le dîner où il avait murmuré : je suis prêt dans l'oreille d'Arthur et qu'il avait vu son regard s'assombrir de désir.</html>


Titre : **It Takes Time**

Auteur : **elirwen**

**Traduction : **lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OOO**

Il y pensait depuis des semaines, voulant se donner complètement à Arthur. Mais tout de suite, il se sentait très nerveux, l'anticipation grimpait en lui depuis l'instant au dîner où il avait murmuré : « je suis prêt » dans l'oreille d'Arthur et qu'il avait vu son regard s'assombrir de désir.

Ils quittèrent le restaurant peu de temps après, pour se diriger directement vers l'appartement d'Arthur. Arthur aida Merlin à retirer ses vêtements, en prenant son temps, mitraillant chaque parcelle de sa peau nouvellement exposée de baisers. Il demanda à Merlin si il était sûr, en répétant qu'il ne voulait pas le presser, et Merlin le rassura car il le voulait vraiment.

Arthur se rapprocha de la table de nuit pour prendre du lubrifiant et un préservatif avant de revenir se coucher près de Merlin, en le regardant avec tendresse et attention ce qui calma un peu les papillons dans l'estomac de Merlin

« Je vais prendre soin de toi, » dit Arthur, en faisant courir ses doigts sur le bras de Merlin et en pressant un baiser sur son épaule.

« Je sais, » répondit Merlin, en nouant ses doigts à ceux d'Arthur. « Comment on va faire ? »

« Tu n'as rien à faire, juste te détendre, » dit Arthur en glissant une main sur le corps de Merlin pour caresser son érection, faisant s'écrouler Merlin sur son dos avec un doux gémissement de plaisir.

Arthur prenait soin de le préparer, ses doigts entrant dans le corps de Merlin dans un rythme lent alors qu'il murmurait des mots apaisants sur la peau de Merlin.

« Je pense que je suis prêt, » dit Merlin, la voix tremblant un peu.

Arthur ne s'était pas retiré immédiatement, à la place il avait appuyé plusieurs fois au bon endroit, et Merlin avait eu la sensation de fondre comme neige au soleil pour disparaître dans le matelas, et puis soudain les doigts d'Arthur étaient partis, et Merlin put entendre le déchirement d'un emballage en plastique.

Il ouvrit ses yeux pour regarder Arthur dérouler le préservatif, alors un peu de son anxiété réapparut, car il semblait que le sexe d'Arthur était plus large que trois doigts.

Arthur releva les jambes de Merlin sur ses épaules, et il plaça le sommet de son sexe à l'entrée de Merlin. Le cœur de Merlin battait à tout rompre et sa respiration était bloquée dans sa poitrine.

« Regarde moi, » dit Arthur et il attendit que Merlin le fasse. « Respire. »

Merlin expira et Arthur s'enfonça, sans jamais briser le contact visuel avec Merlin. Et puis il s'arrêta, totalement installé. Douleur et plaisir se mélangeaient ensemble, le corps de Merlin était incapable de choisir ce qui prédominait. Le sentiment de proximité était accablant. Des émotions le traversaient, des mots vagabondaient dans son esprits. Amour. Destinée. Toujours.

« Merlin, » murmura Arthur, la voix épaissie par ses propres émotions.

Et tout à coup, c'était trop. Merlin ferma les yeux, refusant de craquer. Il voulait offrir ça à Arthur, pour le remercier de son attente, mais les larmes étaient impossible à arrêter et sa respiration tressautait de manière incontrôlable.

Le moment qui suivit, Arthur était sorti et Merlin se sentit vide, perdu.

Et puis Arthur était de retour, enlaçant ses bras autour de lui.

« Je suis désolé, » croassa Merlin au moment où Arthur disait, « je ne voulais pas te faire mal. »

« Tu ne m'as pas fait mal. C'est de ma faute. Je voulais… » Marmonna Merlin entre deux sanglots.

« Shh, » le calma Arthur. « Je t'aime. »

C'était la première fois qu'Arthur lui disait ces mots, et Merlin sentit ses entrailles se réchauffer. Bien sûre, il savait déjà ce qu'Arthur ressentait pour lui, mais c'était incroyablement surprenant de l'entendre.

« Je t'aime aussi, » murmura-t-il en retour, en se blottissant un peu plus.

Il n'avait pas raté l'expiration d'Arthur quand sa cuisse avait frotté le sexe d'Arthur.

« Nous pouvons encore essayer, » proposa Merlin.

« Il n'y a pas d'urgence, » répondit Arthur en retirant le préservatif, pour le jeter quelque part au sol.

Il roula Merlin sur son dos, pour se mettre à califourchon sur lui. Il captura les lèvres de Merlin pour un baiser passionné, tandis que ses mains travaillaient leur sexe, des caresses tendres en provenance de sa langue durant le court instant où leurs lèvres se touchaient à peine.

« Je t'en prie, dis moi que tu es proche, » haleta Arthur.

« Ouais, presque. Arthur… »

Un. Deux. Trois caresses de plus et Merlin jouit, en se pressant un peu plus sur Arthur qui le suivi dans un blasphème étouffé.

Ils s'écroulèrent tout collants, assouvis et contents.

C'est Arthur qui se leva finalement pour rapporter une serviette humide à Merlin.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ce soir. Rien n'est parfait la première fois, » dit Arthur, en remontant dans le lit et en tirant la couverture sur eux.

« Tu veux dire que même le grand Arthur Pendragon a failli lors de sa première fois ? » Demanda Merlin, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

« Je ne dirais pas que j'ai failli, mais ce n'était pas ma meilleure performance, » répondit Arthur, en s'installant sur le dos.

Merlin rigola, en se blottissant contre Arthur, et en laissant le sommeil le submerger.

**Fin.**

**OOO**


End file.
